1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus having a paper particle removing unit which is arranged to face a register roller.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been known an image forming apparatus configured to have a paper particle removing unit which is used to remove paper particles on a printing sheet which is fed toward an image forming unit. Typically, such an image forming apparatus has a register roller which is arranged on an upstream side, in a sheet feed direction, with respect to the image forming unit, and the paper particle removing unit is provided to face the register roller.
In such a conventional image forming apparatus, the paper particle removing unit has a paper particle removing roller which, in association with the register roller, nips the printing sheet. When the printing sheet passes the nip between the register roller and the particle removing roller, the paper particles are removed by the particle removing roller.